


Las veces que no te quise

by dulceclementina (Likeghostsinsnow)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Gerard Way, Cheating, M/M, Rimming, Top Frank Iero
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeghostsinsnow/pseuds/dulceclementina
Summary: —Frank...—¿Qué? ¿Te desquitabas conmigo por no ir a la maldita fiesta? ¿Es eso? —exclamaste— ¿Tomaste al primer cabrón que se te cruzó por enfrente y dejaste que te cogiera como a una puta barata?—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? —respondió finalmente con una serenidad que podría despertar un instinto asesino en ti.(Resumen sujeto a cambios).





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard estaba raro, distante. Tú te sentías demasiado culpable como para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero sabías que su comportamiento no era normal, aún si la habías cagado la noche anterior. Se suponía que lo acompañarías a una fiesta de disfraces con sus colegas de la secundaria donde daba clases, pero no pudiste encontrar en ti la voluntad de ir, mucho menos de que te importara. Viéndolo así, tal vez no pensaste que sería tan importante para él, aunque ni siquiera se veía enojado, parecía más bien confundido.

 

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntaste al entrar a la habitación y verlo cambiarse de ropa. Era raro en ti, hace tiempo dejaste de mostrar interés, pero ahora querías cualquier excusa para hablarle.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y a dónde vas? —insististe, acercándote a él, que estaba de espaldas a ti.

 

—Voy a... um, voy a ver a Mikey —dijo volteándose sin mirarte a los ojos.

 

No querías seguir esa conversación, no te interesaba lo que fuera a hacer donde Mikey, pero no soportabas la tensión, tenías un mal presentimiento, podías sentir que las cosas no estaban bien y que algo malo iba a pasar. Nunca lo habías visto así.

 

—¿Estás enojado? —le preguntaste finalmente— Por lo de anoche, ¿te enojaste?

 

—¿Crees que debería estar enojado, Frank? —dijo, mirándote finalmente, y te detuviste a analizar esa mirada.

 

Entonces lo viste, una mancha extraña, algo en su cuello... ¿acaso era eso un chupón?

 

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —inquiriste en el acto, acercándote más, señalándole el lugar mientras entrecerrabas tus ojos. Era un chupón fresco, reciente, y tú y él no habían tenido nada cercano al sexo en al menos un mes.

 

Lo viste tocar su cuello, una mirada de confusión y pánico en sus ojos mientras se aproximaba a la peinadora y observaba por sí mismo. Te pusiste detrás de él y lo miraste a través del espejo, tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, mientras que la tuya era una clara muestra de rabia.

 

—Claro que no estás enojado —le dijiste sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Frank...

 

—¿Qué? ¿Te desquitabas conmigo por no ir a la maldita fiesta? ¿Es eso? —exclamaste— ¿Tomaste al primer cabrón que se te cruzó por enfrente y dejaste que te cogiera como a una puta barata?

 

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? —respondió finalmente con una serenidad que podría despertar un instinto asesino en ti.

 

—¿Entonces lo admites? —murmuraste, él intentó voltearse pero tú lo acorralaste con tu cuerpo en esa posición, con una mano en su cabello que luego fue envuelta por una de él al sentir el jalón que le diste— ¿Quién fue, ah? ¿Vas a decirme? —insististe con la respiración agitada por la rabia— ¿Es mejor que yo? —inquiriste restregándole tu entrepierna y dándole un nuevo jalón a su cabello, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un jadeo sorprendido y cerraba con fuerza los ojos— ¿Te gustó? —preguntaste finalmente, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, temiendo una respuesta que nunca llegó.

 

Gerard no volvió a hablar, ni siquiera cuando soltaste su cabello con rabia. Su mirada y la tuya se encontraron en el espejo mientras él apoyaba ambas manos en la peinadora y tú dirigías las tuyas a la parte delantera de su pantalón, abriéndolo y separándote apenas un poco de él para bajárselo hasta los muslos.

 

A estas alturas ya él estaba agitado también.

 

—Supongo que no necesito ser delicado contigo, ¿ah? No después de anoche —murmuraste en su oído para luego chupar dos de tus dedos y meterlos en él de un solo golpe. Lo viste compungir su cara y dejar salir un gemido de dolor, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a jadear y cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras tú te movías dentro de él. Querías castigarlo de alguna manera, pero no conseguías la fuerza dentro de ti para hacerlo, no te gustaba lastimarlo, al menos no de esta manera, y si ahora él iba a andar regalándose a cualquiera entonces le ibas a dar la cogida de su vida, para que viera que nadie en el mundo podía hacerlo sentir como tú. Aunque en el fondo tenías miedo de que ya hubiese conseguido a alguien mejor.

 

Así que te arrodillaste detrás de él, con una mano en cada muslo los apretaste con fuerza, viendo como la piel pálida se enrojecía bajo tu tacto, entonces los separaste y hundiste tu cara en él. De inmediato lo sentiste estremecerse, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado en cuanto tu lengua entró en contacto con él. Extrañabas esto, te gustaba comértelo así, no entendías porqué habías dejado pasar tanto tiempo desde la última vez, si todo en él te excitaba. Lo escuchabas jadear, sentías su respiración forzada y cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a tu lengua experimentada entrando y saliendo de él, lamiendo sus alrededores, preparándolo para ti.

 

—Dios... —lo escuchaste gemir cuando tus dedos acompañaron a tu lengua dentro de él, ahora con más facilidad, encontrando rápidamente ese lugar que tan bien conocías y sabías lo hacía ver estrellas.

 

Podías escuchar sus uñas sobre la madera, su respiración cada vez más forzada, su cuerpo agitado, casi llorando del placer y no había nada en este mundo que te encantara más. Le diste una fuerte nalgada y en respuesta escuchaste un gemido obsceno salir de su boca, y te preguntaste si aquel hombre lo había hecho sentir así también. Sabías que eras un hipócrita, en el fondo estabas consciente de que no eras quien para recriminarle lo que sea que hubiese pasado la noche anterior, hasta te sorprendías de que algo así no hubiese pasado antes, luego de tantos años de infidelidades y desplantes de tu parte, pero no es así como funcionan los sentimientos. No puedes apagar tus celos sólo porque lo que tú has hecho todo este tiempo ha sido mil veces peor, no deja de atormentarte la idea de otro hombre tocándolo así, conociéndolo también en la intimidad. Te desgarraba por dentro, no podías aceptar la idea de que Gerard dejara que otro hombre lo tocara como tú lo estabas haciendo.

 

—Ah... —escuchaste un último gemido ahogado mientras sus paredes se contraían al rededor de tus dedos con fuerza. Se había corrido así, sólo así, con tus dedos únicamente.

 

Te levantaste, removiendo tus dedos y apreciando su rostro en el espejo; tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, recuperando el aliento luego de semejante orgasmo. No podías aguantarte más, tenías que estar dentro de él ya, pero para eso necesitabas el lubricante.

 

—No te muevas de aquí —le dijiste entre dientes al oído mientras lo obligabas a echar la cabeza hacia atrás jalándole el cabello otra vez. De nuevo no dijo nada, abrió sus ojos y te miró con la misma expresión de antes, como con una mezcla de rabia e indiferencia.

 

Te separaste de él apenas unos segundos para sacar el lubricante de la mesa junto a la cama y ya él estaba subiéndose el pantalón como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

—¿Qué coño crees que haces? —le preguntaste con el mismo tono de voz de antes, tomándolo del cabello nuevamente.

 

—Te dije que voy a salir —respondió, y lo soltaste con rabia.

 

—Pues te jodes, porque de aquí no te mueves hasta que acabe contigo —Y acto seguido le bajaste el pantalón de nuevo, le diste un par de nalgadas más y luego te bajaste el tuyo también, para luego quitarte la camisa.

 

Tenías a Gerard aprisionado entre tu cuerpo y la peinadora, tu mirada y la suya encontrándose en el espejo mientras lubricabas tu miembro. La expresión de indiferencia parecía no abandonar su rostro, pero también podías vislumbrar anticipación por lo que ibas a hacer, y sabías que lo quería tanto como tú. Así que cuando finalmente empezaste a penetrarlo lo viste entreabrir la boca en un gemido mudo, sin despegar los ojos de ti mientras alargabas el momento, adentrándote lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando cuando lo viste cerrar los ojos y una clara mueca de placer apoderarse de su cara. Tomándolo de las caderas comenzaste a embestir.

 

—¿Te gusta, ah? —inquiriste en su oído con el poco aliento que te quedaba, obligándolo a apoyar su cabeza sobre tu hombro cuando lo agarraste del cabello nuevamente.

 

No respondió, no dijo nada, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se dejó hacer, dejando escapar jadeos, suspiros y lloriqueos cada vez que embestías dentro de él con abandono. Hiciste que volteara su cara hacia a ti para besarlo, pero no te dejó, mantuvo su cabeza estática muy a pesar de tu puño aferrado a su pelo. Querías besarlo, dios, te morías por hacerlo, era de tus cosas favoritas en el mundo, sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos, pero no lo hizo.

 

Saliste de él abruptamente, lo escuchaste gemir sorprendido cuando lo tomaste del brazo y lo hiciste voltearse completamente. En cuestión de segundos le quitaste el pantalón y la ropa interior por completo, dejándolo desnudo de las caderas hacia abajo. Viste que estaba semiduro y no pudiste contenerte, lo tomaste todo en tu boca y comenzaste a succionar. En el acto sentiste su mano en tu cabello, sin jalar, apretando aquí y allá mientras lo escuchabas ahogarse con su respiración.

 

—Frank... —lo escuchaste jadear así que te detuviste y te erguiste de nuevo, tomando una de sus piernas por debajo de la rodilla para hacerte espacio y hundirte de nuevo en él. Con tu otra mano en su nuca quisiste acercar su cara a la tuya para besarlo, pero de nuevo no se dejó, esquivó tus labios y terminaste en su cuello, sobre ese horrendo chupón.

 

¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién se atrevió a marcarlo como suyo? Te preguntabas mientras dejabas tus propias marcas, chupando, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo acelerado al compás de tus embestidas. Estabas cerca, podías sentirlo, ese cosquilleo viajando por todo tu cuerpo sin restricción.

 

—Bésame —insististe al borde de la locura, tirando tu orgullo por la ventana; lo necesitabas, ¿cómo podía hacerte esto? Negarte sus labios, nunca antes lo había hecho.

 

Era agridulce el placer que sentías, no querías acabar sin besarlo, sin sentir su aliento en tus labios, sin tragarte cada uno de sus gemidos, pero no podías encontrar la voluntad para detenerte, mucho menos obligarlo. Con una de sus manos, que hasta ahora habían estado atrás de él, apoyadas sobre la peinadora, comenzó a tocar su miembro al ritmo de tus embestidas y en poco tiempo se corrió por segunda vez, tensándose frente a ti, al rededor de tu miembro mientras una expresión de placer absoluto invadía su rostro. Con los labios entreabiertos hubiese sido fácil robarle un beso, pero sabías que no valía la pena, no así.

 

Con su cuerpo laxo, dócil, no te tomó mucho tiempo acabar a ti también, clavando tus dientes una vez más en su hombro mientras te vaciabas dentro de él. Pasados unos segundos en los que recobraban la compostura, al separarte de él la rabia volvió a ti.

 

—¿Tanta falta te hacía? Ahí tienes —le dijiste con desdén mientras le dabas la espalda y te acomodabas el pantalón nuevamente.

 

No dijo nada por un rato, pero al recoger tu camisa del suelo lo escuchaste.

 

—Me voy —te dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

 

No sería la primera vez.

 

—Vete —le dijiste— me importa media mierda.

 

En los trece años que tenían juntos se habían separado un par de veces, en ambas tú lo dejabas a él, pero era él quien se iba y al final volvían. Sabías que sería más de lo mismo, no te daba miedo.

 

—Quiero el divorcio —dijo entonces con la voz ahogada, y ahí te volteaste.

 

Estaba mirándote con los ojos empañados mientras se quitaba el anillo de matrimonio ahí, frente a ti.

 

Y ahora sí te daba miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?

 

Frank sonríe y me mira. Estábamos reunidos en el departamento de su hermana Lindsey, con mi hermano y un par de amigos más, tomando unas cervezas, conversando.

 

—En una fiesta —responde él—, fue amor a primera vista —Yo me río y él pone su mano en mi muslo, riendo también—. ¡Es en serio!

 

—Qué tierno —exclamó ella riendo también mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi cerveza.

 

—Lo recuerdo claramente  —continuó él—: estaba llegando yo a la fiesta y de una vez lo vi parado en una esquina de la sala de estar —dijo—. La luz era tenue, había mucha gente y él estaba solo, mirando nada en particular. Él resaltaba. Entre todos ahí, él resaltaba. Al menos para mí.

 

>Me quedé un buen rato de pie ahí, en el mismo sitio, admirándolo. Me sentía paralizado, yo nunca he sido de los que se cohíben, pero en ese instante no se me ocurrió acercarme, yo sólo quería… sólo quería mirarlo. Y lo hice, hasta que sus ojos se toparon conmigo y nos quedamos así unos segundos. Le sonreí, pensando que tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto, y él me sonrió de vuelta, pero entonces... —suspiró— llegó otro tipo, le dio una bebida, un beso, y ya, me dejó de mirar.

 

—¿Cómo que "y ya"? —insistió su hermana.

 

—Bueno, eso fue todo en ese momento —dijo Frank riendo—, pero conociéndome sabes que no se iba a quedar así. Gerard... ni siquiera puedo explicar lo que sentí al verlo, era algo casi mágico que me atraía; lo quería conocer, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

 

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba contar esa historia de cómo nos conocimos. No podía evitar sentir un burbujeo en me pecho mientras él decía todas esas cosas, describiendo lo que él sintió y vio en mí.

 

 

 

_Yo nunca fui alguien de ir a fiestas. Para empezar no tenía muchos amigos que me invitaran, y cuando lo hacían me daba ansiedad ir; estudiaba en un colegio privado, rodeado de gente con mucho dinero, dinero que mi hermano y yo no teníamos; ambos estábamos ahí becados, era fácil sentirse acomplejado. Nunca me ha impresionado el dinero, tampoco encajaba bien ahí, y dentro de mí no estaba seguro de querer encajar, así que vivía tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi hermano Mikey, por otro lado, siempre fue más sociable._

_Por alguna razón, ni siquiera yo mismo me lo podía explicar en ese entonces, Mikey me empezó a decir un día que había un chico al que le interesaba, que lo tenía harto porque le preguntaba sobre mí todos los días. Al principio pensé que era un chiste, pero Mikey nunca ha sido de ese estilo, así que un día, mientras estábamos almorzando en el colegio, se acercó Benjamin a nuestra mesa a saludarlo, me saludó a mí también y luego se sentó a mi lado. Mikey me hizo gestos con los ojos y supe que era él de quien hablaba._

_Hasta ese momento no sabía mucho de Benjamin, lo conocía de vista y nombre, si habíamos cruzado palabra al menos tres veces en los años que tenía estudiando ahí sería mucho. Benjamin tenía dinero, como todos, no era pretencioso pero tampoco nos movíamos en el mismo círculo de gente, así que no entendía porqué le gustaba si difícilmente nos conocíamos. Era atractivo, además, y eso sólo me podía poner nervioso._

_—Voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa —dijo mirándonos a Mikey y a mí—, están invitados, es el sábado a las ocho, los espero —se levantó y sentí cómo apretaba mi hombro antes de irse._

_Me le quedé mirando, mientras caminaba, con un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo._

_—No creo que vaya —le dije a Mikey unos segundos después, cuando Benjamin se había alejado lo suficiente._

_—¿Por qué no? Benjamin es un buen tipo, sus fiestas son muy buenas —dijo con su característica expresión neutra—, además tienes que ir porque de lo contrario no me dejará en paz si voy sin ti._

_—¿Pero por qué yo?_

_—No sé —Se alzó de hombros—, pero él no es un idiota ni nada por el estilo, no hasta donde yo sé. Podrías darle al menos una oportunidad —dijo—, aunque si no quieres tampoco estás obligado. Puedo decirle que no te interesa y listo._

_Lo pensé un momento, pero mi mente y la ansiedad hicieron un lío dentro de mí; nunca antes le había interesado a alguien de esa manera._

_—No quiero ir, Mikey —le dije angustiado._

_—No pasa nada, Gee. Es un chico grande, estará bien —me dijo Mikey, quitándome el peso de los hombros._

_Me sentí bien el resto del día, un poco ansioso, como era habitual, pero las ansias eran por pensar en Benjamin, la fiesta y su supuesto interés en mí. Yo no tenía experiencia en nada, ni siquiera había tomado la mano de otra persona de manera romántica. Pocas veces me llegaron a gustar otros chicos, pero jamás vi a alguien mostrar interés en mí. Nunca me sentí atractivo, nunca me sentí interesante. Me daba miedo no estar a la altura, que me conociera y se diera cuenta que no era nadie especial, no quería hacerme ilusiones y salir lastimado. Aunque al mismo tiempo temía perderme algo bonito por tener miedo, al final decidí no darle más vueltas y dejarlo todo así._

_Pero no acabó ahí._

_Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, me escondí detrás de las gradas a fumarme un cigarrillo cuando sentí que alguien venía y lo vi, justo antes de que me diera un infarto al pensar que fuese un profesor._

_—Hola —me saludó, recostándose junto a mí en la pared._

_—Hola._

_—¿Me das uno? —Asentí en su dirección, saqué un cigarrillo para él y se lo di junto al encendedor._

_Lo vi tomar el cigarrillo entre sus labios, encenderlo y dar un par de caladas con los ojos cerrados, exhalando al cielo con una expresión de satisfacción._

_—Gracias —me dijo al devolverme el encendedor, guiñándome un ojo._

_—De nada —susurré, y nos quedamos en silencio mientras fumábamos._

_El ambiente estaba pesado, el silencio espeso, casi podía palparse la tensión. Sabía que era yo la razón, me sentía rígido, casi a la defensiva como un animal indefenso, listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Él no estaba haciendo nada para intimidarme, y sabía que junto a mí estaba buscando la manera de hablarme, pero el saber sus intenciones sólo podía ponerme a temblar de nervios, con el corazón a mil por hora._

_—Entonces —empezó él luego de unos minutos—, me dijo Mikey que no vas a venir a mi fiesta._

_—Tengo mucha tarea —murmuré, mirándolo apenas de reojo._

_—Entiendo —continuó—, ¿pero no podrías hacer una excepción?_

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque de verdad quiero que vengas —dijo, separándose de la pared para estar justo en frente de mí._

_—¿Por qué? —susurré, por primera vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_—Porque... me gustas._

_—¿Por qué? —insistí, y él se rió._

_—¿Nada más sabes decir eso? —exclamó con una sonrisa._

_—Me da curiosidad —admití—, tú y yo..._

_—No hemos coincidido mucho todo este tiempo, lo sé —dijo—, entiendo tu punto. Pero es que cuando yo te veo... yo te veo y siento tantas cosas, como si estuviésemos conectados, ¿sabes? Siento que quiero hablar contigo, estar contigo, tomar tu mano y... —tomó mi mano, lo vi fruncir el ceño mientras miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas, como poniendo sus pensamientos en orden al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba calmar mi respiración—, ¿no te ha pasado?_

_No supe qué decir, seguí mis instintos y lo besé. Fue rápido, apenas un roce de labios, y al separarme y mirarlo sentí su mano en mi nuca, incitándome a besarlo otra vez. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, me sentía perdido pero me gustaba, me gustaba la suavidad y la paciencia que se tomaba conmigo, con ambas manos en mis mejillas mientras me hacía abrir mi boca para él._

_—¿Vendrás? —inquirió, su frente pegada a la mía y su aliento cálido sobre mis labios— Tienes que venir —insistió cuando no respondí—, quiero que vengas, te pasaré buscando a las ocho._

_Yo sólo pude asentir y él sonrió, se inclinó y me besó una vez más antes de soltarme._

_—A las ocho —dijo, mirándome con picardía, y se fue._

_Me quedé ahí, estático, asimilando lo que acababa de hacer, lo que acababa de pasar._

_Fui a la fiesta ese sábado, nos buscó a Mikey y a mí a las ocho en punto en nuestra casa, fuimos los primeros en llegar junto a un par de amigos suyos. Pasó toda la noche conmigo, fue difícil no sentirme atraído a él. Era dulce, me hacía reír, me gustaba, y acepté que empezáramos a salir. Sin embargo, fueron tres meses después, en otra fiesta a la que me llevó, que entendí lo que me dijo aquella vez, la conexión que decía sentir cuando me miraba sin siquiera conocerme._

_Esa conexión, ese sentimiento lo sentí cuando vi a Frank por primera vez._

—¿Entonces qué hiciste?

 

—Esa noche nada, no podía, ese tipo no se le quitaba de encima, así que no había manera acercarme. Pude curiosear aquí y allá, preguntándole a la gente quién era él, pero la mayoría no lo conocía —dijo—. Es que era nuevo en ese ambiente, nunca antes lo había visto, y tampoco estudiaba en el mismo sitio que yo. Le pregunté a todo el mundo hasta que finalmente di con Mikey, a él sí lo conocía, y pues fue él quien me dijo que se llamaba Gerard, que era su hermano y que no era mi tipo.

 

—¿En serio le dijiste eso? —le preguntó Lindsey a Mikey en medio de risas.

 

—Todos aquí conocemos a Frank —dijo Mikey alzándose de hombros—, las relaciones monógamas estables no parecían ser su fuerte en ese entonces —exclamó, y todos reímos—. Además, Gerard estaba saliendo con Benjamin y les estaba yendo bien, así que…

 

—No sé qué tan bien les estaba yendo, digo, aquí nos tienes —exclamó Frank, dándome un sonoro beso en el cachete mientras rodeaba mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

 

—Bueno, yo sólo quería proteger a mi hermano —se defendió Mikey antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

 

—Lo importante es que somos felices y nos amamos —digo yo finalmente y todos asienten.

 

—Y por eso nos casamos —concluyó Frank, dándome un tenue beso en los labios.

 

Y yo sentía que no podía amarlo más.


	3. Chapter 3

—Gerard —Lo llamaste al intentar abrir el vestidor, podías escucharlo mover cosas ahí dentro—. Gerard, ábreme, por favor —insististe desesperado, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago cada segundo que él seguía dentro sin responderte. La ansiedad te comía vivo— ¡Gerard! —Con manos temblorosas quisiste forzar la manilla pero no cedía, así que comenzaste a golpear la puerta con insistencia, sin importarte el escándalo, sin pensar dos veces que el miedo se te notara a flor de piel. En ese instante sentías que podías ser capaz de tumbar la puerta con tus propias uñas, astilla por astilla.

 

¿El divorcio? ¿Hablaba en serio?

 

Lo viste casi en cámara lenta, desde el momento en que se quitó el anillo, cuando lo dejó sobre la peinadora y luego cuando fue a encerrarse en el vestidor. Lo viste en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo fue demasiado rápido como para dejarte reaccionar.

 

Te estaba dejando, te estaba dejando en serio, para siempre, y un siempre sin él no lo podrías vivir.

 

—No me hagas esto, por favor —susurraste contra la puerta, cuando te cansaste de golpear y rasguñar la madera, consciente de que todo esto era tu culpa—. Gee...

 

En un instante miraste tus nudillos lastimados, en carne viva, te ardían al igual que tus uñas llenas de astillas, y aunque el daño en la puerta era visible evidencia del dolor en tus manos, no se comparaba a todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ti en ese instante.

 

Nunca, en un millón de años, hubieses imaginado que Gerard te pediría el divorcio, mucho menos que te fuese infiel, aunque no eras tú quién para hablar. No podías ni siquiera concebir la idea de Gerard amando a alguien más, tu Gerard. Te cruzaban por la mente imágenes de Gerard haciendo mucho más que tener sexo con otro hombre; viviendo con alguien más, despertando al lado de otro en las mañanas, dedicándole esas miradas dulces que habían sido solamente tuyas hasta ese entonces.

 

¿Y si se casaba con alguien más? No serías capaz de vivir en un mundo donde Gerard fuese el esposo de otro hombre, sería letal para ti. Te preguntabas cómo era posible que todo esto estuviese pasando por una ridícula fiesta, pero dentro de ti sabías que era por más, mucho más.

 

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta perdiste el balance por un momento. Casi le caes encima pero él salió rápido, dejándote inestable, sosteniéndote del marco de la puerta en la fracción de segundo que recobrabas la compostura.

 

—Ya pedí un taxi —dijo al salir de la habitación, tú detrás de él—, vendré por el resto después —Y ahí te fijaste que tenía una maleta en mano.

 

 

 

—Frank, devuélveme la maleta.

 

—Hablemos, Gee. Por favor —insististe, apretando con fuerza la maleta, esa que le quitaste cuando saliste tras él de la habitación.

 

No podía dejarte, no podía hacer esto, abandonarte de esta forma.

 

—Frank...

 

—Hablemos, ¿sí? —suplicaste con la voz temblorosa y los ojos húmedos. No querías llorar, pero tampoco era como si tuvieras la fuerza para evitarlo.

 

—¡No hay nada que hablar! —exclamó él derrotado mientras seguía intentando quitarte la maleta— Dámela, Frank, por favor.

 

—No me hagas esto, Gee —suplicaste patéticamente, sin aliento, sintiendo las lágrimas quemarte la piel.

 

—Dame la maleta, Frank —insistió—. No hay nada que hablar, ya no más. Me cansé —te dijo con la voz quebrada, mirándote a los ojos.

 

—No me puedes hacer esto, Gee. Yo no puedo, ¡No quiero estar sin ti! —exclamaste, tirando la maleta a un lado mientras lo tomabas de las muñecas y lo acorralabas con tu cuerpo contra la pared.

 

Lo escuchaste reír, apenas un jadeo mientras miraba al techo y soltaba un par de lágrimas.

 

—Pero sí podías vivir sin mí todos esos meses en que te ibas de tour con tu banda, mientras te acostabas con media escena musical, groupies y modelos —dijo con sorna, seguido de un sollozo—. Todas las veces que no llegaste a dormir, las llamadas que no contestaste...

 

—Gee...

 

—¿Qué hacías anoche, Frank? —Te increpó en medio del llanto, sin intentar separarse de tu cuerpo, con tu cara a pocos centímetros de la suya, su mirada quemando tus retinas— ¿Qué fue tan importante que no te dejó tomarte dos malditas horas para compartir conmigo? ¿Quién, Frank?

 

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti —le dijiste, soltando sus muñecas de golpe para colocar tus manos en la pared a cada lado de su cabeza— ¿A quién te cogiste anoche, ah?

 

De nuevo una risa amarga seguida de más lágrimas suyas que se limpió antes de contestar.

 

—Yo no me cogí a nadie, Frank —respondió finalmente—. Ni ayer ni nunca. Nunca nadie que no seas tú.

 

—Eso que traes en el cuello no te lo he hecho yo —exclamaste con rabia.

 

—A ti no te importa, Frank, quién me ha hecho qué en el cuello, no después de toda la mierda que me has hecho pasar. Si de verdad lo quieres saber, besé a alguien más anoche, y fue él el que hizo esto —dijo, señalando la marca en su cuello—. No me fijé que lo había hecho, pero sí me di cuenta de algo, y es que ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así.

 

— ¡Esto es una ridiculez! —exclamaste iracundo— ¿Vas a echar a la mierda trece años de matrimonio por un insignificante beso? —inquiriste, tratando de restarle importancia, aunque no disminuía el ardor en tu pecho que no se hubiese acostado con alguien más.

 

—No es el beso, Frank —se quejó en una risa amarga, mirando hacia arriba un momento—. Es todo lo que llevó a ese beso, todo lo que tú ya no sientes por mí.

 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —murmuraste dolido, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que te mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

 

—Ni siquiera sé porqué estamos teniendo esta conversación; a ti te importa media mierda si yo me voy o no...

 

—Eso no es así y lo sabes —le dijiste, sintiendo más lágrimas caer.

 

—No lo sé, Frank, y tampoco puedo creerte —confesó en un hilo de voz que le quedaba, como un golpe certero al corazón, sentiste que morías—. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

 

—No, Gee... —sollozaste su nombre al caer de rodillas, sólo podías abrazar sus piernas y enterrar tu rostro en la tela de su pantalón, empapándolo con tus lágrimas. Nunca en tu vida habías hecho algo así— No lo hagas, no te vayas, no me dejes... —suplicabas en medio del llanto, aferrándote mientras lo escuchabas a él sollozar con fuerza sobre ti, intentando apartar tus brazos.

 

—Me tengo que ir...

 

— ¡Pero yo te amo! —exclamaste desesperado, aferrándote con más fuerza— Dime quién es él; lo voy a matar, te lo juro, Gerard.

 

— ¡Yo no te estoy dejando por alguien más, Frank! —Te dijo desesperado, como alguien que se cansa de explicar algo una y otra vez, pero que tú ni siquiera empezabas a comprender— Yo te amo, Frank, ¿no lo ves? No te dejo por él, ni por su beso, te dejo porque ya esto no funciona. Te dejo porque ya no puedo seguir compitiendo con medio mundo por tu amor, es obvio que perdí hace mucho tiempo —dijo en un leve murmullo cansado, desplomándose frente a ti en el suelo.

 

—Pero yo te amo, Gee —insististe, tomándolo del rostro nuevamente—. A ti nada más. Te juro que voy a cambiar.

 

Él no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió llorando en silencio, tú secando cada una de sus lágrimas. Besaste sus párpados, sus mejillas, odiando el hecho de que siempre encontrabas una forma de cagarla, de hacerlo sentir mal. En el fondo sabías que tal vez nunca mereciste tener a alguien como él a tu lado, luego de tantos ratos amargos en los que te era imposible dejar tu orgullo porque creías que él siempre iba a ceder.

 

—Bésame, por favor —susurraste contra su mejilla, sintiendo en tus labios la humedad de lágrimas nuevas.

 

—No puedo —respondió, tomando una bocanada de aire temblorosa.

 

—Por favor —insististe, enterrando tu rostro en su pecho, tomando sus manos para besarlas repetidas veces, cerciorándote de que realmente estaba ahí contigo.

 

—No puedo —repitió—. No puedo, Frank, porque si te beso no me voy a poder ir.

 

—Entonces no te vayas —instaste, pero una vez más te acompañó el silencio, sin iniciativas de un beso.

 

No estabas seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaron así, acostados en el piso de la sala, acurrucados contra la pared, tu cara en su pecho y sus latidos en tu oído. Sentías que podías quedarte dormido así, como muchas otras veces lo hiciste en el pasado, pero ahora no podías recordar la última vez que decidiste abrazarlo, mucho menos la última vez que él intentó hacerlo y encontró rechazo.

 

—Si yo te creo... —comenzó a hablar, captando tu atención al separarse de ti y levantarse— si yo te creo las cosas volverán a ser iguales en un par de semanas, y no puedo permitir eso —dijo—. Tú y yo, Frank, tenemos maneras muy diferentes de amar, si es que realmente me amas aún.

 

—Pero, Gee... —Te levantaste tú también, aferrándote de nuevo a su calor.

 

—Y yo me tengo que ir —recalcó interrumpiéndote, liberándose otra vez de tus brazos—, necesito seguir adelante y saber que si voy a estar con alguien más, que me quiera tanto como yo a él.

 

Quiso ir por la maleta, pero te atravesaste en su camino como una última súplica para que se quedara, aún sintiendo como sus palabras se clavaban como estacas en tu pecho; la sola posibilidad de él considerando estar con alguien más.

 

—¿Quién es? —insististe, negándote a dejarlo pasar, por más que intentara tomar su maleta.

 

—Ya te dije que no me voy con otro, no me voy por otro —recalcó.

 

—¡¿Entonces por qué coño hablas de irte con alguien más?! —exclamaste lleno de rabia, sintiéndote estúpido.

 

Lo viste bajar la mirada, un par de lágrimas nuevas en sus mejillas mientras soltaba un suspiro.

 

—Vendré después —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta nada más con lo que llevaba puesto, tomándote por sorpresa.

 

Saliste corriendo tras él pero el ascensor ya se había cerrado, y aunque bajaste las escaleras tan rápido como pudiste, al llegar a la puerta del edificio ya no había rastro de él.

 

Se había ido, de verdad te había dejado ahí incrédulo, paralizado.

 

Ésta no era como las otras veces.


End file.
